Dawn and Connor Living The High Life
by dark goddess darla
Summary: ok this is the roleplay storyline as written by me and the person behind the character of Connor, Dawn and Connor are attending UCLA together, what happens when best friends find true love...


**1 comment from Connor:**

Sometimes Conner woke in the middle of the night confused from the mixed memories, which surfaced in his brain, each one trying to out due the other. He can remember asking Tracy out on their first date and still feel the effects of the dimensional rift he punched his way through from Quor–Toth. How is that possible?

Recently he transferred from Stanford to Los Angeles, Partially to permanently dissolve his relationship with Tracy and partially to try to understand Angel. His ex-girlfriend kept accusing him of keeping secrets and she was right, but how could he tell her that when he closed his eyes at night, instead of seeing her visions of his night with Cordelia showed instead. It was all very confusing and he needed time to sort out his feelings.

His parents, especially his Father did not mind at all since he never approved of Tracy. Therefore, he left Stanford to attend U.C.L.A. He knew what walked in the city at night and he tried his best to avoid it. That life of vampires and demons did not belong to him anymore, but destiny or a calling always brings it back to you.

_As long as you're OK, they can't. Go._

After a few months in Los Angeles, he has yet to go visit his father. Maybe because deep down he knows he should not and maybe he hopes Angel would find him. The days of hatred and anger left him along time ago. He understands why he felt that way but he also understands Angel's sacrifice to give him a normal life. That is the reason he no longer associates hate with Angel.

Crossing the lawn at the university, he kept feeling as if somebody was following him except every time he turned around he saw nothing. Shifting the weight of his backpack, he continued towards the campus coffee shop to meet with his friends. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and listened to the sounds of the night, the shifting of the trees in the distance and the slight change of smell in the air. Although the vampirical traits, which are embedded in his genes, left him feeling odd, he was also grateful at times like this when they came in handy.

Curious he crossed the lawn and walked in the direction of the sounds and smells he picked up. The snap of a branch caught his attention and three men in camouflage jumped him in every direction. Hardening once more, it took little effort to render each one unconscious. A front snap kick, followed by a few left jabs and finishing with a roundhouse kick left the three men, clearly human, dreaming of a boy who once was called the destroyer.

Finally making his way to the campus coffee shop he pushed open the door and found the only friend who could help him make sense of the strange world he lived in.

"Oh I see how it is. Order something for yourself but not for me."

Setting his backpack on the floor he sat across from Dawn, "Know that guy over there? He's been staring at you since I walked through that door."

Pulling out his wallet he slid five dollars descreatly across the table, "Five dollars says he's gonna ask you out in the next ten minutes Or as soon as I get up to buy my own coffee since you know somebody didn't get it for me." He told her teasingly as he walked over to order.

**2 comment from Dawn:**

Dawn Summers formerly the key, presently just the slayer's sister, Buffy's to be exact. After all there wasn't just one anymore. Not that there had really been one for a few years now, but Faith had been out of commission, prior to ex-watcher and pain in the ass Wesley got her to spring herself out to capture Angelus...Dawn didn't know all the details, and wasn't really interested in finding out.

Saying that closing down the hellmouth changed things would be an understatement. That was beyond blatantly obvious. But nevertheless, since that day, Buffy had not been the same, and neither was Dawn. And it had been Buffy's insistence on mothering her back in Rome that had forced Dawn to get out of the apartment whenever it was possible. 

Not that Buffy really took note...especially when the Immortal entered the scene. That guy had given Dawn the creeps from day one. His 'charm', the smugness of his grin. She didn't know what her sister saw in the freak. And then came the day of Dawn's 17th birthday which 'big surprise' Buffy didn't even remember, and Dawn left, leaving nothing more than a note, taking a small modelling job, touring round Europe, nothing big, it wasn't super stardom but it paid the bills.

A year later Dawn found herself in Los Angeles, city of lost dreams, and hopeless wannabes. Finishing highschool Dawn got a scholarship to U.C.L.A. where she soon met none other than the infamous Connor, son of Angel. At first she'd known very little about him, no one ever told her anything, but they fast became friends. Buffy had come to town, had a house in the suburbs, she'd broken things off with the Immortal.

Not that Buffy would talk about it. As always she was keeping things to herself, but Dawn was used to that by now. But as time had worn on Dawn had become increasingly worried about her sister, and often stayed the night at her place, just to keep an eye. As her clock radio came on she rolled over, glancing at the time, groaning before pushing herself up and out of bed. Taking a much needed stretch she headed straight for the bathroom, glad that it was free.

On her way back to her room, the chill coming from Buffy's made her pause. She knocked lightly, not really expecting an answer, sighing she walked right in, finding her as always out on the balcony, "Buffy...Buffy? Come inside it's freezing out there, though if you freeze, maybe I could sell you to some hotshot lawyer as an ice sculpture for his big christmas party...and then when you thawed out everyone would run in terror..." waving her hand in front of her sister's face she rolled her eyes, "Well you have the statue part down."

"What? Dawnie I'm sorry…you say something?"

"Never mind, I'm going to school…come inside…or put a sweater on…" Dawn leaned in a kissed her sister lightly on the cheek, "Love you…later?" she asked as she headed downstairs, knowing full well that Buffy would probably remain in her room. Either that or train. She sighed. It was Tuesday, and that meant one thing, coffee shop at sun down, and that night she was the first to arrive, though she'd already got a heads up that the others wouldn't be there, so she just had to wait for her favourite smart ass to show up.

She smirked ordering herself a choco latte and grabbing a table. It was another ten minutes before she saw him walk through the door. Smirking once more as he spoke, giving a quick glance to the guy Connor indicated, and then she rolled her eyes, looking into his and down to the five dollar bill, "Ok… she said sardonically, "And sure, what I'm just supposed to know when you're going to show up, I didn't want to be the freak on the date with the invisible man…you know how pathetic that looks," as Connor got up to go make his order, she was quite sure Connor would win his little bet, but that didn't matter, and sure enough the guy comes over, and he was kind of cute.

"That your boyfriend?"

She leaned forward resting her chin on her hand, and gave a half hearted glance Connor's way, before answering, "What? Him? Nah," she shook her head lightly, her hair falling round her shoulders.

"Would you like to go out some time?"

"Sure, just let me give you my number," she took a pen from her purse and then took his hand writing the digits across his palm, catching Connor's eye briefly as he watches the display, making up the last few numbers, she smiled as he walked back to his friends. Connor taking up his seat once more and with that look on his face, like he knew she'd fake numbered the guy, and yet she still felt compelled to ask, "What?" giving her most innocent look, before taking a sip of her latte.

**3 comment from Connor:**

While standing behind a waitress who thought she was an up and coming actress Conner watched the guy walk up to his friend and begin to hit on her. With a grin, he ordered a white chocolate mocha and when they called his name he grabbed it, took a sip and walked over to the table.

Knowing it would irate her and send mixed messages to the guy he set his coffee in front of her, leaned down, lifted her hair back and whispered, "Did I win?" Before pulling back, he looked over at the guy and grinned.

Standing back up he grabbed his coffee and slid across the table. "So did you fake number him? Which name did you use this time? You know he's not that bad, I take that back he really is bad." He laughed and took another sip.

Although his life was far from ordinary he, felt meeting Dawn was the only ordinary thing in his life. While in psychology 101 she sat next to him, lost her pen and so she asked if she could borrow one. One thing led to another, and a few study dates later they became fast friends. Eventually after a few cryptic messages, it turned out Dawn not only knew Conner's biological father but her sister Buffy was his ex-girlfriend.

After the break-up with Tracy, he found it hard to connect with other girls. He had no problem dating them, but that was as far as it went. As soon as they attempted to get to close he pushed them away, after all how could he explain what he was when he did not know himself? 

Therefore, Dawn became his best friend and assured the rest of the female population that he was indeed not gay. He just had commitment issues. Which in itself was a lie, but he would go with it.

"So you won't believe what just happened on my way over, well you will but as a normal person, I should say your not gonna believe."

Leaning in closer so nobody could overhear their conversation, "Yea so when I was coming over here these three guys dressing in BDU's like assaulted me and stuff. I took them out really quick so I know they were human but what do you think? Do you think somebody else knows about me? I mean Angel, well my dad told me that as long as the Wolfram and Hart could not get to me then they can't destroy him. Do you think maybe those guys were from the law office? Why can't I just be normal?"

**4 comment from Dawn:**

Since her departure from Sunnydale, Dawn had been on plenty of dates, and on more than a few tragic ones, and in light of her sister's dating track record, she was no stranger to cynicism. And just when she was about to write men off completely, Connor had handed her his pen and perhaps a hope that there were nice guys…or well jerks, if she was being honest. Not that she thought that of him, but they lived for teasing one another, he was like the brother she'd never had.

Though of course, technically she'd never had a sister either…but that was a different matter. There other friends often asked them, even when they were dating other people, if they were going out, to which they just smiled, looking at one another, both knowing it was never going to happen. The first time they asked Dawn had nearly choked on her drink, she'd never heard anything more funny in her entire life.

She glared ever so slightly as he'd whispered into her ear, the guy walking off with confusion written all over his face. "I went for Rachel…I can pass for Rachel…right? And he's **not** that bad…no wait I agree, he really is, so needs a better pick up line," or any line…not that she was a fan of them, but he came over as arrogant with his direct and to the point approach, a technique that worked if you were the right kind of guy, but since he was neither Brad Pitt or a hero, he just wasn't working it.

"What about you Connor? Any prospects on the horizon? A wall of silence. I'll take that as a no. Loser," she said teasingly, laughing she grabbed a napkin, scrunching it up and throwing it at him. Dawn wasn't exactly sure how it was that they came to be friends, but she knew it was something they both needed. No one else could understand and if you asked either of them no one else would want to.

But even as someone who often strived for a so-called normal life, Dawn knew that without the freakiness, neither one of them would exist, which wasn't exactly a welcoming alternative. _So you won't believe what just happened on my way over, well you will but as a normal person, I should say your not gonna believe_ she looked up into his eyes and just smirked, knowing that the next words that came from his mouth would be of the freaksome variety.

And he didn't let her down, "Now why would you want that when you can take out three guys in under 30 seconds? And how could anyone else know? And if they were men its gotta be Wolfram and Hart, from what I know…I mean that's there kind of thing…right? But why go after you if Angel doesn't know you're back? You haven't seen him, right? And three regular guys? Lame. Why didn't they send a swat team?" Dawn glanced down into her mug of now cold latte, scrunching her nose…

"Wanna get another mocha to go..? I'm buying."

**5 comment from Connor:**

_"I went for Rachel...I can pass for Rachel…right? And he's not that bad...no wait I agree, he really is, so needs a better pick up line. "_

"Hmm Rachel I guess you look like a Rachel, more of a Michelle to me, " he grinned, "I don't know." Glancing over to where the man was sitting a few moments ago, "Was his name Ross?" Picking up his coffee he took a drink, leaning his head back farther as he noticed it was close to empty.

_"What about you Connor? Any prospects on the horizon? A wall of silence. I'll take that as a no. Loser,"_

More out of habit then anything he caught the napkin without so much as a flinch. She always threw something at him, a pencil, erasures, her shoes, a napkin so it was to be expected but the fact that he could sense or anticipate it still felt new to him and at the same time normal. Throwing it at her, trying not to hit her hard, he grinned, "Right back at you. No prospects, I mean sure girls throw themselves at me, who wouldn't, ahh the curse I bear," he said jokingly, "I don't know, they get to close, then they ask questions and after Tracy well I just think I need so me time, but you know I can still have some fun in the process right?"

_"Now why would you want that when you can take out three guys in under 30 seconds? And how could anyone else know? And if they were men its gotta be Wolfram and Hart, from what I know…I mean that's there kind of thing…right? But why go after you if Angel doesn't know you're back? You haven't seen him, right? And three regular guys? Lame. Why didn't they send a swat team?" _

Was she right? Was it Wolfram and Hart? It had to be, who else could it be? "Yeah you're right it is fun being the way I am. Maybe that's the reason they're coming after me, because they know I have not contacted Angel yet. Do you think Angel knows I'm here? Sometimes I see him, when he's out fighting and I watch him, wondering if I should approach him. Then I think to myself if I know he's here and I can sense him then can't he sense me? If he could sense me then maybe he's staying his distance because he thinks that's what I want." 

Standing up he tossed the empty coffee cup in the trash can, "You are so buying, come on lets get out of here and go some place not so boring."

Unlike other students his own age Conner did not possess a car, but it did not matter living in the city. There was always something going on downtown near the University. Plus they could take a cab or just walk. He really did not mind except walking usually ended up with a demon attack and then he brought out what he liked to call _The Destroyer_.

He never realized how much pent up anger he had until the memories came back. So much hatred, so much anger, so much confusion, would it ever merge?

As they strolled downtown, passing the brightly lit shops, and weaving in and out of the colorful people he stopped in front of another coffee shop, which was directly across from a club.

"Okay how about this place I don't think we have been here before. You know I've been inside Wolfram and Hart before." He told her as they walked inside, "Not just with my parents or to help Angel, but when Lilah Morgan was the CEO. I remember wanting, no demanding," He emphasized ," to know what I was and then next thing I know...two security guards came in and I took them out simultaneously with one punch. Then I held her by her neck. Dawn what did I do? I know what I did, but did I kill those men or was it somebody else.It felt like all this happened to another person, like a bad nightmare. There not going to get me, not this time."

Determined to change the subject, but knowing she wouldn't go for it, "Hey you want to do something funny? Lets go visit Angel, convince him we're dating, even though we aren't and then watch his facial expression." He laughed at the thought.

**6 comment from Dawn**

Truthfully Dawn preferred it when it was just them. Her and Connor. For one thing, the others being there meant the freakiest thing they could talk about was someone wearing an outfit from K-mart, and for some weird reason the girls were only nice to Dawn when Connor was around…but when he wasn't? She shook her head, failing to see what they honestly saw in the dweeb, she just glared when he asked if the guy was called Ross. _Friends_, she couldn't believe her favourite sitcom was over, sometimes she wondered what it'd be like if their lives were like that.

Dodging the napkin, which fell to the floor, she smiled, not that it would have hurt, she just didn't want to see that grin on his face any longer. Though usually it was a permanent feature when they were together.

_Right back at you. No prospects, I mean sure girls throw themselves at me, who wouldn't, ahh the curse I bear…I don't know, they get to close, then they ask questions and after Tracy well I just think I need some time, but you know I can still have some fun in the process right?_

"Right…cause you're such a stud muffin," she rolled her eyes reaching across the table and shoving him in the chest lightly with her fingers, "You just have that 'Love me, I'm tortured' kind of look, but it's not fooling me," she narrowed her eyes slightly and then laughed, shoving him playfully once more. She sighed, why did Wolfram and Hart have to be on his ass? Couldn't they just leave him alone? And well how did they even know he was in LA? Were they spying on him? Or was it Angel? Had he somehow led Wolfram and Hart to Connor? Unintentionally of course. 

_Yeah you're right it is fun being the way I am. Maybe that's the reason they're coming after me, because they know I have not contacted Angel yet. Do you think Angel knows I'm here? Sometimes I see him, when he's out fighting and I watch him, wondering if I should approach him. Then I think to myself if I know he's here and I can sense him then can't he sense me? If he could sense me then maybe he's staying his distance because he thinks that's what I want_

Dawn had never technically met Angel, and in fact even in her fake memories had never really had any contact with him, but she knew her sister trusted him with her life, and loved him just a little more than that, but what she didn't get, was that Angel did know that Connor was around, how could he possibly think he'd be better off with him out of the picture? Heroes. Think they know everything. Sure when it came to evil fighting they did. But real life, every day stuff? Of that she wasn't so convinced. "I don't know…but say he doesn't…do you want him to? Do you want him to find you?" 

Getting up as he did the two headed for the door, "I mean what happens from there? Angel comes along with us for coffee? You know the guys wouldn't go for tag along dad…though Roxy would so want him," their 'friend' Roxy had a thing for older men, though of course she seemed to have a soft spot for Connor, though he had never shown interest in which for some reason only made her want him more, and she was convinced he was playing hard to get, and there was no convincing her otherwise. Dawn gave a longing glance at the cars that drove by; people all warm in the vehicle daddy had bought them for their birthdays.

But she couldn't afford one and for some strange reason Connor wouldn't take one from his parents. Not that she really minded walking, except from when she wore heels. She stood firmly on the belief that everybody loves a slender ankle, her included, but tonight she was glad she was wearing flats. The two kept relatively quiet as they made their way through the streets, dodging people too arrogant to compromise their path, some seeming all to ready to just walk right into you. Thankful when Connor decided they had arrived at their destination, nodding as he suggested the café.

_You know I've been inside Wolfram and Hart before…Not just with my parents or to help Angel, but when Lilah Morgan was the CEO. I remember wanting, no demanding, to know what I was and then next thing I know...two security guards came in and I took them out simultaneously with one punch. Then I held her by her neck. Dawn what did I do? I know what I did, but did I kill those men or was it somebody else. It felt like all this happened to another person, like a bad nightmare. There not going to get me, not this time_

Taken aback she sat down at the table Connor had chosen, staring at him in an almost disbelief, tilting her head to the side, Connor had told her a lot of things about his past…not everything, but it had seemed important to him that she understand that he was thankful for what Angel had done, _Hey you want to do something funny? Lets go visit Angel, convince him we're dating, even though we aren't and then watch his facial expression_ to that she just narrowed her eyes, and shook her head, finally finding her voice once more.

"Right and then we can tell him about our love child. Connor…you can't feel guilty about this…shouldn't. Those people wanted to dissect you…probably still do, they deser…"

She cut herself off, could she really say that they deserved to die? She wanted to say yes. But she knew Connor wouldn't like it…but how could people that would go to such lengths be accounted for as anything but evil? Weren't they just as bad as demons? "Connor…they won't get you…whatever they throw at you, you can handle…you have to believe that. Maybe we should see Angel…"

**7 comment from Connor:**

_'I don't know…but say he doesn't…do you want him to? Do you want him to find you?'_

Did he want Angel to find him or not. Was that the reason he never went to see him at the hotel, because sub consciously he thought maybe just seeing his biological father would make those _real_ memories all too real. The things he did, especially with Cordeila chilled him to the bone. He wasn't ready to answer her.

Together they sat at the table while the server came over with a bored expression. All she could see were two kids who may or may not leave her a tip. Because of this Conner always received horrible service, he was used to it thought. It must be some Karma from what Conner the Destroyer did, he had a lot of bad karma to make up for.

Drumming his fingers he thoughtfully looked at Dawn. "How about after this we go see Angel but we'll just skip the funny part okay?" 

She was the ideal girl, she knew what he was, she knew who his parents were, her sister was _THE_ slayer for Hades sake. Dawn even patrolled with him and she had no problem holding her own. So why is it when he looked upon her he saw her as a sister, his best friend? Was he going to kick himself down the road and always wonder about a missed opportunity?

Maybe he was more like his father than he thought. Always being sacrificial and giving up what he longed for. The server brought their coffee drinks and Conner shifted his eyes to the floor. When it came to Dawn he always felt his friend was more intuitive to how the wheels worked in his mind than she led on.

Looking into her eyes all he could do was hear _potential missed opportunity on the horizon_. "I should just do it, see Angel and officially let him know I'm here. Except," he paused and took a sip of the scalding hot espresso, "I'm scared. Not scared in a he is going to hate me and never want to see me way. I mean I don't have abandonment issues, but scared of what I may remember. Things I have done, the memories always seem to be stronger around him, as if I can't repress them. Did that make sense?" 

Conner asked while looking around the eighty style retro café. A juke box stood in a corner, its lights flashing in a hypnotic pattern of blue, green and red. Spotlights centered around a check board dance floor and a few lone couples danced to Ritchie Valens la Bamba. He turned back to Dawn and reached across the table grabbing her hand in his.

"Dawn, thanks for being here for me," he squeezed it and released it, "For being my friend. I don't know what I would do without you. Well I could but it wouldn't be pretty." Conner chuckled.

_Its only a missed opportunity if the other feels the same way_.

**8 comment from Dawn:**

Dawn knew that Connor had a lot on his mind, and it wasn't just because he wore a pensive face, which undoubtedly was a lot of the time, with everything that he had been through how could he not? In her opinion it wouldn't take a professional to know that something was up. Though it never took much to get him to talk, in fact alot of the time the trick became getting him to shut up, and quite often she found herself nagging him, but when it came to the Angel stuff she never pushed him, knowing that some things were best left up to him. Trudging up the past could certainly be a painful experience, one she was sure he didn't feel ready for.

Besides she knew he would go and see him eventually. Dawn glanced up at the waitress as she walked over to their table, giving her a smile that wasn't returned, Dawn's fading, _Right_ she thought solemnly, _She's one of those_. They're really only were two types of people in "Hollywood", and she liked to think of them as caffeinated and non-caffeinated Americans. The former being the go-getters, those that were on their way to success, high on life, and living on the hope that there was no other way but up. The latter were those who came to Los Angeles under false pretenses, hopeless dreams that should have stayed that way, their disappointment as bitter as the coffee that some of them ended up serving.

The waitress wrote down their orders almost robotically, only without the pep that Spike's sexbot had possessed. Her attention turning back to Connor who still hadn't given her a reply, watching as he drummed his fingers, a habit, that months ago would have grated her nerves, but these days there was little that he could do to annoy her. _How about after this we go see Angel but we'll just skip the funny part okay?_ She tilted her head to the side, before nodding slightly, figuring that Angel probably wasn't the greatest specimen for messing around with, off handedly picking up a napkin, and then letting it drop back to the table, not really taking note of Connor staring at her. 

Saying thanks softly as their drinks were placed down on the table, letting her fingers slide down the mug, placing her index finger on it's rim, circling it, watching as the foam of her latte swirled round, getting slower with each orbit. A smile spreading across her lips as she remembered their fight from the other night in the on campus coffee shop. It hadn't been a fight in the strictest sense, in the fact that neither had been mad at the other. They had been playing pool, and there had been definite cheating going on, which had ended with Connor pinning Dawn to the table, all the guys whistling, which immediately got him to let her back up. Her eyes drifted up to his and she smiled, taking a drink of her latte as he spoke, once more breaking the silence.

_I should just do it, see Angel and officially let him know I'm here. Except...I'm scared. Not scared in a he is going to hate me and never want to see me way. I mean I don't have abandonment issues, but scared of what I may remember. Things I have done, the memories always seem to be stronger around him, as if I can't repress them. Did that make sense?_

Again she nodded, watching as he looked round the café, "I hear ya…memory lane; not a fun ride. But I've heard good things about moving o…" she didn't get to finish though as Connor turned to her, her breath catching as he took her hand, that she hadn't been expecting, their eyes remaining locked as he spoke _Dawn, thanks for being here for me_ her skin pulsating as he squeezed her hand, _For being my friend. I don't know what I would do without you. Well I could but it wouldn't be pretty_

"Oh you'd be dead, I mean without me…" she shook her head, "You'd just be unable to find the will to go on," she smirked, shoving him playfully, and for added effect she ruffled up his hair, knowing how much he hated when she did that, the look on his face priceless, which made the inevitable payback worth it, only tonight there was a different look in his eyes, which she just couldn't put her finger on, which was odd considering how perceptive she could usually be, their gaze locking, she blushed slightly looking down, the intensity of his look filling her with feelings she wasn't quite ready to comprehend.

Looking back up at him, she cleared her throat, getting to her feet she took a mouthful of her latte before setting it down, "So are we going to see Angel or not?" she arched her brow and then left a scrunched ten on the table, "Come on, the ex-evil undead waits for no one."

**9 comment from Connor:**

This time he was not fast enough to push Dawn's hand away as she ruffled his hair. Smoothing it down, he was much like his father in that respect since he never liked to have his throat touched, or hair for some reason. "Hey I've got rules, I got boundaries, don't mess with the hair." He winked at her in jest.

He supposed it would be best just to see his father and get it over with. Those memories were going to be their regardless. As they idly chatted, giving long meaningful looks which came out of no where he noticed his latte held nothing more than the remains of cold grounds of espresso beans. Where did the time go and when did he finish?

"I guess time does fly when you're having fun. What do you know time flew around you when it usually drags." Why was he teasing her extra hard this evening? Every time he looked at her all he could think about was touching her hair with his fingertips, slightly running his hand trough it and pulled her ever so gently.

_Stop it Conner, she doesn't see you like that and neither do you._

But what if she does? Would this be a missed opportunity?

Don't ruin a good friendship with your hormones. 

Once you start arguing with yourself, it was time to go. Standing up he let Dawn pay the bill as promise although he felt horrible about it. He had to make it up to her.

"Okay here is the plan, " Conner turned and began to walk out the door with Dawn, "We eat cheesecake, you do not tell me that is another way for me to avoid seeing Angel, and then we go dancing and then we go see Angel."

Once the word dancing entered the conversation it was sure sign of avoiding Angel. A few people came down the street, but for the most part Hollywood Blvd was loaded with kids who looked as if Hot Topic threw up all over them, homeless people sleeping on the streets, obvious tourans (tourist + Moran tourans…as the locals joked), some sinister looking people, but for the most part everything appeared normal.

Steering Dawn down the north alley he heard something rustle and looked at her while rolling her eyes. "I don't even have any wood, " he whispered and turned around and faced the two vampires which thought they were going to make them a midnight snack.

"Are you guys from out of town because pale is not a good color on you. " Conner quipped, did a roundhouse kick and broke a semi-rotted pallet propped up against the wall. Picking up a stake, he let the vampires rush him and dawn. Just as he side stepped one letting it charge into the trash can he artfully tossed it to Dawn knowing she would catch it. Well he hoped she would or he was going to tease her about her butter fingers later.

It was easier to think with that kind of attitude because if she died while in his presence he did not know how he would handle it. Using his elbow he jabbed it into the other vampires face and as he staggered backwards he picked up a stake and circled around him.

"You two really must be stupid tourists not know who I am. "

The vampire snickered, "Oh we know you…your dead. "

Conner laughed and when the vampire charged he grabbed him by the shirt, fell backwards and let his body propel the vampire over him. The vampire was shortly stunned and Conner used this weak moment to sink the stake deep into its heart. Coughing he turned to see how Dawn was doing, which was not so good.

While the second vampire pinned Dawn towards the wall, all Conner could see was red. His eyes glowered and he tightly held his stake in his hand and charged. With his free hand, he grabbed the vampire by the neck pulling him backwards. At the exact same moment, the vampire was still holding Dawn. The three of them toppled backwards just as Conner plunged the stake into its heart.

Dawn being there was somewhat of a surprise to him and for a moment his arms fumbled in the air before he grabbed her. Landing on his back, he allowed his body to cushion her fall. Dazed, but only for a moment, he realized exactly how close he was from her. His hand continued to clutch the sides of her waist and he longed to slide them up the small of her back and press her body closer to his. 

Where were these feeling coming from? Have they been there all along, lying dormant until just now? Her face was inches away from his, he could feel her breath upon his lips, he chest heaving, all he needed to do was tilt his head and lift it towards hers.

His hands slid up the small of her back, catching on her shirt, he could feel her cool skin electrifying his fingertips. Before he could stop himself he already tangled them in her hair, pulling her head closer to his, almost doing something he told himself he would never do. 

But would Dawn let him do it?

**10 comment from Dawn:**

Dawn couldn't help but laugh as Connor smoothed his hair down, he was such a girl at times, but she wouldn't have him any other way. _Not that I have him_. She shook her head, where the hell did that come from? Ok clearly she'd been drinking way too much coffee. It was the only logical explanation. _Hey I've got rules, I got boundaries, don't mess with the hair_. Laughing she shook her head and shoved him once more, "Right, well maybe you should be more careful when fighting, wouldn't want you to break a nail," she smirked.

Things seeming to return to their own version of normality as they exchanged conversation and teasings, which only seemed to get worse, well in the sense that they were more frequent, but then there were the looks. What was wrong with her? This was Connor. Connor! Boy Wonder and pain in the ass extraordinaire. But every so often when they stopped, their eyes met, and Dawn could have sworn she was going insane because when they did she didn't want him to look away. After she announced that they should go, Connor got in another quip.

_I guess time does fly when you're having fun. What do you know time flew around you when it usually drags_

"Yeah well tonight was definitely a personal best for you, cause time usually goes into a coma around you," she stuck her tongue out at him, arching her brow as she turned to go, Connor following close behind her. Flipping her hair over her shoulder as he caught up to her, which didn't take much time, and laid out their plan of action, to which she gave him a severe rolling of the eyes, the notion of Connor actually wanting to go dancing so beyond hysterical that it wasn't even funny.

"Sure and maybe we could squeeze in getting our hair done, you could try going blonde," she stood in front of him, angling his face, looking at him as if in deep consideration, "On second thought you really shouldn't," resuming walking, Dawn sighed as they turned down an alleyway, maybe tonight wasn't the night for seeing Angel, and it seemed he really didn't. Or at least not in that particular moment, but he was just gonna have to overcome his fear.

As if on cue, there was a an eerie rustle from somewhere behind them, her eye catching Connor's as they both rolled their eyes, Dawn turning to face the vamps as Connor did, crossing her arms over her chest, this was so gonna be entirely lame. Remaining calm as they charged them, but her eyes widening slightly as Connor let one come her way, grabbing the stake from the air as it came to her, she glared over at Connor, and then stepped out of the vamps way.

It collided with the wall and Dawn rushed over to stake him while he was down, not that she couldn't take a vampire, she could hold her own, but this vamp was all muscular…which was so cheating, she had just thrust the stake forward when the vamp moved and the stake went into his shoulder blade, she pulled it out as he growled, scrunching her nose at the blood left on the stake, going in for the dusting a second time but the vampire turned round knocking the stake from her hand and grabbing her by the throat.

A small scream escaped her lips as her back hit the wall, she shut her eyes momentarily, opening them as her arm was tugged, the vampire pulling her with him as Connor tried to pull him off, the rest happening so fast that there was barely time to blink before she found herself lying on top of Connor, her arms flat against the ground on either side of him, her heart thundering beneath her chest and it felt like it was pounding against his, she shuddered slightly, for the first time that evening feeling the cold of the night.

She looked into his eyes, shuddering once more as she realised his hands were on her hips, and not exactly for the first time she wondered what it'd be like to kiss him, her eyes closing as his hands moved up to the small of her back, the feeling of his fingers against her skin causing her back to arch slightly, pushing their bodies closer together. The two sitting up slightly, Dawn straddling him, their foreheads meeting as Connor pulled her closer, "Connor…" she whispered, her breath catching at the back of her throat.

Looking into his eyes once more, she searched for something…what she didn't know, but was this what they wanted? Was this the path they were supposed to take? How could she have felt this strongly without realising it? How could neither of them have seen this coming? Or had Connor known all along? Right then? She didn't care. Leaning in she kissed him, her lips brushing gently against his, letting her fingers slip up and into his hair, moving herself as close to him as was possible. Wanting more, the feel almost electrically drawing her in, but she didn't want to go too quickly just yet. Pulling back ever so slightly, she looked into his eyes, wondering if he had felt it to.

**11 comment from Connor:**

The way his name rolled off her tongue in a breathless whisper left him longing for her more than he already did. He could feel her warm breath mingled with her soft lips as she gently pressed them down. Moving his hands, holding her by the back of her neck he felt two types of desire over come him.  
Conner the Destroyer and Conner Reilly.

This combination worried him for two reasons: He might be too rough with her and he might frighten her. It was a chance he was not only willing to take, but had to take. He had to know where this would lead them.

Deepening the kiss, pressing his hard body against her soft gently curves, he felt himself drowning in her, his passions and desire building higher and higher until he felt a warm rising from deep below. Conner knew Dawn could feel it too. When she pulled away, he became all too aware of the darkness of the alley.

"Dawn, " he whispered huskily, "come with me to my dorm, right now, its not far. " He could of used the excuse of _its not safe for you to be outside_, but who was he kidding.

He wanted her right now more than anything want and knew she wanted him too. Unless he read her wrong, that was Conner Reilly talking.

Conner wanted to feel more than just her lips pressed against his, he wanted to run his fingertips down the small of her naked back. He wanted to explore every curve, every line, everything that defined his best friend, Dawn Summers.

"Dawn?" he breathed her name in her ear once more before helping her stand up. It wasn't like she was a stranger to his life, after all her sister was not only the slayer but _THE_ slayer, who also just happened to date his father.

It was a scary visual place he wanted to avoid.

Pulling her by the hand he felt a frenzy as he yanked her towards him, taking her mouth into his own. Sometimes he was gentle, sometimes he could be rough, he hoped it wouldn't scare her.

Sometimes it scared him. 

Eventually they made it to his dorm room, even in the halls he was having a hard time keeping his hands off her. So he did not bother to try. Unlocking the door, he ignored the sly grins and low wolf whistles some of the guys gave them. All of them new Dawn and Conner were best friends, yet none of them seemed surprised by this turn of events. Did they know something the two of them did not know? 

Stumbling across the threshold, through the darkened room, he slammed the door and both of them toppled right on top of his blue comforter. While Dawn straddled him, fully clothed and not for the first time he grabbed her hips and looked at her, seeing her clearly against the moonlight, which washed over her.

She looked so enchanting, so beautiful and all he could do was say her name 

"Dawn. "

**12 comment from Dawn:**

Dawn couldn't help but quiver, everything just felt so new, exciting, and while she had been so sure not but moments ago that them like this would be wrong in every sense of the word, nothing had felt more right, which admittedly was kind of scary. For months they had been just friends, neither one had ever doubted that…until now, or was it merely that they had wanted to convince themselves it wasn't more? Had they really known all along what lay ahead of them?

As their lips locked, Dawn didn't think it was possible she could have missed this, and yet she knew it wasn't possible for her to have known, but maybe they hadn't been ready to know until now. Perhaps people like some enzymes need a catalyst, a co-factor or two to help reach their desired outcome…though of course she knew there was no perhaps about it. It was true. A soft moan emanating from her throat as Connor deepened the kiss, causing Dawn to blush as she was pulled more firmly against him, her body tingling as she felt just how much he wanted her.

Her cheeks flushed, she averted her gaze from his momentarily as she pulled back, she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed, after all he'd never looked at her in this way, never made her feel this way, but he didn't look the same to her either, it was strange, but there was just something different somehow _Dawn..._ she giggled nervously, the way he said it was just so…she didn't know, she bit her bottom lip to stop, not wanting to send him the wrong message.

_come with me to my dorm, right now, its not far_

On any other day she would have had some sort of quip ready for him, the directness and urgency in his voice definitely inviting it, but right then she didn't know what to say, or more importantly what he wanted her to say…ok that last part not entirely true, she knew what he wanted, though of course it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. But she wanted it to. She wanted him. Pouting as it hit her just how much she wanted him to be touching her.

She rolled her shoulder against her cheek as Connor's lips brushed against her ear, whispering her name, she giggled, a brief sense of weirdness washing over her, still finding it a little amusing, as if they were playing some sort of game. Only they weren't, time seemed to be suspended as Connor lifted her to her feet, her eyes never leaving him, a small shriek leaving her as he pulled her roughly into passionate kiss. Dawn had never really seen this side of him, or well she'd never been on the receiving end.

Usually the only thing he got passionate about was killing vampires. He was such a hero freak like his father…that thought alone brightening the smile that wasn't leaving her face any time soon, she had to move quick to keep up with him as they made their way to his dorm, only it still took them a while as neither one of them could keep their hands off the other, Dawn tugging on his hand to make him stop, the two kissing before carrying on. When they finally got there, the passion between them only burned brighter.

Connor fumbling with his keys, Dawn smiled; he looked so cute, blushing slightly as one of the other guys in the dorm winked at her, but that all melted away as she was pulled into Connor's room, straddling him once more as they fell onto the comforter, her spine tingling as his hands were applied to her skin once more, tilting her head back, she shook it, her hair falling around her shoulders as she looked down into his eyes _Dawn_ there was something about the way he said it that she was starting to love.

Leaning down she kissed him with a certain softness like that first kiss back in the alleyway, moving her hands up his arms, and then down again, taking his hands and letting herself lean back, her back arching, her nerves going into over drive as he fixed her with that look, what was wrong with her it wasn't like she hadn't…just not with him…oh god…what if they were making a mistake? What if they never spoke to each other again? Her next what if evaporating as he pulled her down into another crushing kiss. 

Her hands playing with the bottom of Connor's shirt, she tugged at it as they pulled apart slightly, quivering as his hands slid up her back, she pulled his shirt up over his head and let it drop to the floor, kissing him more passionately, and then once more she paused, staring deeply within his eyes, "Connor…" she didn't know what she wanted to say, but she just wanted to know if he was sure about this, because she knew that within a matter of moments there would be no turning back.

**13 comment from Connor:**

He was losing himself in the moment, in her and all rational thinking went out the window as soon as he slammed the door shut. None of this was planned and he let himself surrender to his passions, his desires, letting her entire body make him feel alive for that one moment, more alive then he ever felt.

Is this what its supposed to feel like? Dawn was his best friend. How long has he been hiding these feelings, or have they been there all along? Waiting until the right moment to surface.

With one hand, he pulled her towards him, lowering her head so he could taste her lips. They tasted like honey in his mouth and he craved her like a drug. Swiftly he flipped her around so he was lying on top of her. Smoothing her hair from her face, he looked into her eyes before lowering his mouth, grazing her with tantalizing kisses along her jaw line, teasing her with his tongue in the hollow of her throat. One hand daring to go where Conner has never went before while the other pinned Dawns hand to the bed. Her own tightly clasped in his.

His breathing became ragged and he dared to slip his fingers just under the hem of her sweater while he brought his lips once more to hers. Tasting her and exploring her mouth with his tongue, his main goal only to satisfy her. Suddenly he wondered if Dawn was virgin. It was something they never discussed.

It did not matter, because he was a man, and she was woman. The only one who could hold his heart in his hand. As the kissing intensified, he slowly ran his hand over her shirt and lowered his mouth towards the top button. Gently he slowly opened them with his teeth and willed _Conner the destroyer_ from ripping open her blouse and taking what he thought was rightfully his.

Once he made it towards the last button, he slowly opened her shirt and gazed upon her creamy white skin protected by the thin lacy black bra. Did his breath match how her chest heaved? Slowly pulled her up, lifting her hands so she could take off her shirt. Then he hastily did the same and resumed kissing her. His skin grew warm from her touch and he longed to take off the bra that separated him from what he wanted. 

Her.

Dawn Summers.

Conner was smitten, and this was only the beginning.

**14 comment from Dawn:**

Questions raced through her head at a million miles per minute, the most lucid of course being the clichéd _Is this love?_ Her body trembling as the L word flickered across her mind. Was this really Cupid's doing? Or was it simply the raging hormones of post adolescence getting the better of them? Of that she couldn't be sure. As she gazed down into Connor's eyes, awaiting his next movement, his next touch with anticipation, she couldn't help but wonder when best friends were of the opposite sex, did love always enter the equation?

But something that Dawn could definitely be sure of, was how fast time seemed to fly by, and yet everything within the space of their close proximity seemed to be independent of time. Everything else a blissful blur, dropping from their radar. But still hadn't things changed so rapidly? Or were they simply the last to know? She knew that people could fall fast…but not like that…could they? But of course if the feelings really had been there all along was it really so fast? All were good questions. Important even. But her rational thoughts were fleeting. 

Dissolving even as Connor pulled her into a passionate kiss, her tongue teasing his own, a small giggle leaving her throat as he flipped her onto her back, her eyes widening with desire as he brushed her hair away from her face so gently, letting her free hand rest against his cheek, the other pinned above her head in his, their fingers interlinked, tilting her head to the side as his cool lips soothed her searing flesh, a soft moan escaping her lips as his tongue trailed over the hollow of her throat.

Their lips meeting with more urgency as his crashed down upon hers in another fiery kiss, her first time for the briefest of seconds crossing her mind, it hadn't exactly the worst, but awkwardness had been a theme, but with Connor it was different…better…god they hadn't really even…but she felt safe with him, she trusted him, though her nerves continued to fluctuate, soaring as he undid the buttons of her shirt with his teeth, and she didn't know how it was possible for her heart to beat any faster, blushing as he opened up her shirt, his gaze intense, shivering as she slid her shirt off her shoulders.

Her quivering continuing as Connor's cool hands slide up her back, her own hands resting against his chest, kissing him deeply before looking up into his eyes, pulling at the loops of his pants, where a belt should be, only he didn't have one, their lips locking once more, slipping her hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him closer, only for a moment wondering if perhaps they were taking things too fast, exhaling his name, "Connor…" her eyes snapping shut as he slide her skirt down, her shoes already on the floor, having fallen off when they first fell onto the bed.

Dawn rolling back on top, her hands laid flat against his chest. Connor sitting up pulling her in gently for a slow kiss, this one lacking the demand of the others, but sweeter. Kissing him with a hunger she undid his zipper, pushing him down, unclasping her bra, removing it slowly, the sensitive skin of her areoles hardening as the cold air came in to contact with her flesh, tilting her head downwards, blushing, the pale pink detectable even by moonlight, her spine tingling causing her back to arch, vulnerability washing over her, blushing once more as she lifted her head to look within his eyes.

**15 comment from Connor:**

Catching his breath appeared to be a problem, as he looked at Dawn in a new light. The way she called his name sounded like she caressed the words with her tongue. She trembled, but he knew it was not from fear. Or was it? Was she afraid of him, afraid he would leave her? 

Never.

He understood why he teased her, why he shunned her friends, why he never allowed himself to become close with other woman. It was because of her and all the secret feelings he kept from himself, feelings that just surfaced tonight. Conner had no explanations, not even to himself.

As the last of their clothes slipped to the floor, he pulled Dawn towards him, gently caressing her lips, brushing hers lightly against his own. Moving one hand he explored the softness of her body, the firm backside, the taut tummy, it felt so different, it made him feel alive.

Pulling away, he cupped her face in his hands, "I can see everything with perfect clarity. It all makes sense." The message was cryptic but now was not the time for explanations. His body grew warmer as well as his desire for her. He knew it was happening fast, but he also knew it felt natural. For him at least, and he hoped it felt natural for her.

Conner could not wait one minute more; after all, he was still just an adolescent boy who was old enough to buy alcohol. With the glow of the moonlight illuminating, them through the open window he gazed upon her while shifting he body. 

Conner's body responded to her naked skin and he rolled her over so he could lie protectively on top of her. An instinct to always protect her, even if from himself. Running his fingers along her skin, he raised her hands once more above her head, lightly holding them pressed against the bed.

His breath was ragged; he could feel the skin of her smooth leg outside his own. Kissing her with urgency he slowly nudged his hips towards hers and felt an incredible heat at her response. Everything was so close and ready, but he needed to be sure.

That she wanted him, as much as he wanted her.

His feelings for her were strong, possibly stronger than hers, but he was always passionate, perhaps it was his downfall, his weakness, and if she rejected him, he did not know what would happen.

Well he knew one thing, Conner the Destroyer would resurface with a fury he never known, but she would always be his Dawn, his best friend.

Conner loved her, more than she knew.

"Dawn…." He waited for her response as he moved his hips suggestively.

**16 comment from Dawn:**

Everything was finally starting to make sense, the pulling away from her other friends, teasing Connor, fake numbering guys, or standing them up whenever Connor called up to goof off, and since meeting him she had never let any guy get past third base. Most not even making it that far. In fact whenever she talked to some guy she always found it hard to concentrate, losing interest fairly quickly, so much so that one or two times she even flirted with the cute male server that undoubtedly always got her table when she was on a date.

And going on double dates with Connor and his latest groupie always made it easier to ditch the undesirables, though of course she'd never thought about it like that until now? Hadn't they always shown more interest in one another? The shared jokes, the sparring quips, the play fights. Had they deliberately sabotaged their chances with other people? She certainly couldn't see how the answer to that could be anything but yes. It seemed so ridiculous. What was so special about tonight?

Was he thinking the same thing? Dawn moaned slightly as Connor moved his hand over her body, her eyes snapping shut, her skin tingling, his touch tickling slightly, teasing her, her desire for him growing with each passing second, gasping as he stopped her eyes snapping back open, her eyes locking with his as he placed his hand under her shin, _I can see everything with perfect clarity. It all makes sense_ she had been going to ask 'what does?' but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

And she didn't really want to ruin the moment, the questions would come later…she knew they would, but she almost didn't want them to, she didn't want it to end, words could make a mess of things, but unsaid words could make things even worse, and she didn't want to lose him. Just the thought of not being able to speak to him anymore wrenched at her heart, sadness flickering within her eyes as he laid her down gently on her back, she wanted to just wrap her arms around him, but she held back, allowing him to take control.

Looking up at him she smiled, her back arching of the bed as he applied his fingers to her skin once more, her heart thundering once more as he placed her hands above her head, her breath catching again as his cool chest brushed against her breasts, her legs clamping round his, kissing him back with just as much passion as his lips came crashing down on her own, moaning into his mouth their hips connected, if only for a moment, that small connection almost enough to drive her to the point of insanity with want…need for him.

Her bottom lip trembling, her eyes closing briefly, her spine tingling as he said her name, her eyes fluttering open she looked up into his, there was something there, and not just the obvious…was it fear? But not his own…fear for her…or for what she might feel…or rather not. Dawn knew Connor's fears…knew that The Destroyer as he so liked to call it loomed over his head in every waking hour…moment…second. He feared he couldn't control it, couldn't keep it at bay. Or was it that maybe he couldn't keep it from her?

Was she scared? Of course she was. But not of him. Not even of the Destroyer. That wasn't who he was anymore, and she trusted him completely. No what scared Dawn was this. What they were about to do. The friendship they were leaving behind. And the something new they were getting themselves into…or rather had gotten themselves into, there was no turning back. But as she looked up into those big blue eyes, the pale moonlight reflecting there, making them sparkle almost, seeing the passion there. Love? 

"Connor I…" she looked down, her heart thundering once more, tears welling in her eyes as she felt his hand upon her cheek, his fingers moving to her chin, tilting her face towards him, looking at her with that intense gaze, almost with a begging for her to continue, she took his hand, interlinking their fingers, looking down at their hands and squeezing his gently, her eyes wandering back up to his and she smiled, brushing her lips so lightly against his even she herself almost questioned if she did, "I love you," she said it softly, but with a certain conviction, her gaze holding his.

**17 comment from Connor:**

_I love you_

It was all he wanted to hear from her, it was all he could think of and although it sounded cliché, he pressed his body down upon her, paused for one brief moment while looking into her beautiful eyes. Just as he parted his lips he let himself be consumed by her as their bodies became one.

"Dawn I love you just as much as you love me." And then he let his lips crush upon hers.

It was all he needed, she gave him the green light, and slowly he began to move his hips with her own rhythm and let his mind drift. Everything made sense; he understood everything with perfect clarity. Nothing mattered, only her. He felt as if he she could look into his eyes read his mind, look into his very soul. Her words gave him the strength to not be afraid of who he was.

To not be afraid of what he may come to be.

With a gentleness he never knew he possessed he caressed her with his hands and rolled her over so she straddled him once more. Conner wanted to look into her eyes as he let his hands explore her soft gentle curves. With one hand, he snaked it around the back of her neck, pulling her down towards him so he could hungrily taste her once more.

He never wanted to let go of her.

All those girls she attempted to send his way, how all of them left huffy and angry that he would never return their advances. It was not because he was afraid of letting them in, not because he had commitment issues, it was all because subconsciously he only wanted one person.

Dawn Summers.

The night seemed to go on forever as well as his _intentions_, but what would happen when both came crashing back to reality? He knew it was love, but would she return his feelings. The sound of the three words she spoke kept repeating themselves in his mind.

_I love you_

Without thinking, he let her ride him while he grasped her hips with his hands, no longer touching her gentle and soft. Conner pulled down her face so her lips were close to him, so he could feel her breath along his face as she breathed in and out in a rhythm, which matched his own ragged breathing.

Conner did not want this moment to end, but time was running out.

The destroyer wanted to talk dirty to her, wanted her to talk dirty to him, Conner Reilly was more practical on the subject. Instead Conner moaned deeply as he felt Dawn's smooth skin against his own.

"Dawn, " he said her name, "I can't wait much longer. "

**18 comment from Dawn:**

_I love you._ It was one of those important mile markers in a relationship, and usually it came after a certain month period, or perhaps it was saved for a birthday, or even Valentine's day, but whenever it was said, it was said in the right moment. And when you meant it…it wasn't said simply because it's what the other person wanted to hear, it was said because it was something you truly felt, because it was what you needed to say, because with everything you were you needed the other to know it. To feel it.

As soon as those three words had left her lips it had filled her with an almost mind numbing fear, knowing she couldn't take them back, but also knowing she didn't want to, had she said it simply because she thought it was what he wanted? _No._ The word came firmly, resounding in her head, no she knew deep down she meant it, her fears dispelled as Connor spoke, _Dawn I love you just as much as you love me_ her breath catching as he entered her tight folds, giving them what their bodies ached for.

Connor's words replying in her mind, moving her hips with his in a slow rhythm at first, knowing the tempo would pick up as their passion burned on, everything feeling so raw and electrical, her every nerve on edge, kissing him harder, wanting him closer, no one had ever said that they loved her before, and she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from spilling, knowing that he'd probably think that something was wrong if she didn't…but nothing was wrong, everything just felt so right.

The softness of his touches made her feel…special? Like nothing she'd ever felt, a small giggle leaving her as she was rolled back on top, looking down into his eyes, her hands placed firmly on his chest, his own at her hips, both pushing and pulling, as she rocked back and forth, making her go faster, her spine tingling as one of his hands travelled up her side and to the back of her neck, moving her own hands to his, pulling him up as he pulled her down into a kiss so that they met half way.

Dawn pulling out of the kiss as her back arched, moving her hands through her own hair, her breath becoming more ragged as they picked up the speed, Connor's hips meeting her own with a certain roughness as the night raged on, a sharp squeal tearing from her throat as he pulled her down to him, their lips all but a centimetre apart, as it became increasingly harder to catch her breath, her eyes fluttering, forcing them completely open as Connor uttered her name, staring deeply into his eyes, pulling him up into a kiss once more, before letting him fall back down to the mattress. 

Rolling back onto her back, she wrapped her legs round Connor's waist, grinding her hips up against his, the friction increasing, Connor couldn't wait and neither could she, her fingers weaving through his hair, every movement a teasing both of them needing that final release, Connor rolling them once more, and they fell off the bed, Connor landing on his back, the impact enough to give them both what they wanted, Dawn's muscles tensing, her back arching and her head tilting back, his name tearing from her throat as she screamed in ecstasy, feeling him so deep inside her.

Coming back down she placed her hands over his, still breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she looked down into his eyes, both still rocking gently as they rode it out, her body going through another spasm as his hand rested at the small of her back, every slight touch from him causing her to tremble, her skin pulsating, "Connor…" she breathed, rolling her shoulder against her cheek.

**19 comment from Connor:**

He knew it before he realized it; he always known it but it was at that exact moment when he said it, that he knew everything was real. From the way she touched his skin, to how his body moved in unison with her, he _knew_ all this time she was the one.

The words missed opportunity no longer lived in his vocabulary.

Holding her tight, he released every ounce of his being and filled her with his own desires, fears and vulnerabilities. Both of them, so different, but so similar lay sweaty, ragged, and out of breath. Conner let his body relax and lay limp across hers. Sliding his hands under her back, he continued to hold her against his own while he trailed soft moist kisses long her neck.

Now that it was over, much too soon than he planned, he knew this was when the awkward moments came. At least in the past, but now he felt no ounce of awkwardness at all. Just Dawn. None of the others matter, none of the one night stands, none of Dawns boring friends and certainly none of the _so call erotic memories_ he had of older woman.

Just Dawn and nobody else.

Rolling over onto his side he propped himself up on one arm and looked down upon her. "I feel like I just discovered you for the first time, well technically I did but you know what I mean." While he spoke in a soft voice, he lightly brushed a piece of hair off her forehead.

"It makes sense you know, I don't know how to explain it, but its always been you. Since the first day we met, in Psyche class I new, but I was afraid. The closer we got I felt that we already landed in the friendship zone and would stay there forever. We're so much the same, yet so different in many ways. We both have fake memories that seem so real. In a way they are real."

"All your friends you tried to set me up with, and here I thought you just had bad taste," he teased lightly, "Was it because all this time you just didn't want to…." He trailed off.

Maybe talking wasn't such a good idea, should they be cuddling or doing something else? Suddenly Conner felt very vulnerable but would never admit it, he knew from his mixed memories about what a raving psychotic he once was. How he took Cordy and taped the dynamite to her and to himself, how he was willing to kill so many innocent people in the name of …what?

Because he felt so unloved? 

But he was loved, by his parents, sure they weren't his biological parents but to him they were. "Dawn," he asked quietly, "This is right…right? Us is right. I feel its right, I know it deep inside, but do you? "

_Because I have to know_, he thought to himself.

**20 comment from Dawn:**

Dawn knew that the questions would come, or well more exactly, the talk, there were many different versions of this, one for each occasion, _Fun-filled for the whole family_ she thought sarcastically, mentally rolling her eyes, but this talk. The one that they were about to have, she knew it wasn't one to be met with that gut knotting, heart wrenching fear that seemed to go hand in hand. But that was how it went with normal people. Dawn and Connor weren't normal people.

And just between them neither of them really wanted to be, but Buffy, Angel…hell even the Reilly's they wanted them to have normality…whatever the hell that meant. The Reilly's she understood. They didn't know the reality, and Dawn knew they never would. Knew that forever Connor would be their son and they would never know any different. Connor didn't want them to know any different. But Buffy and Angel? They should have known better. But then again they were heroes. So maybe they really didn't. 

As Dawn relaxed she slid off of Connor and lay next to him, smiling as he lay over her stomach, running her fingers through his very messed up hair, neither for the moment caring they were still on the floor. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched him, giggling as he kissed her neck…God she couldn't remember ever feeling this happy, it was almost annoying. Though perhaps the most annoying thing being that she wasn't. She was perfectly content. And it was with Connor.

Just thinking his name gave her a goofy grin, or at least that's what it felt like as she felt her smile widen. Her eyes flicking back to him as he lay next to her propped up on his elbow, Dawn moving closer to him, prodding her fingers into his chest as his gaze fell upon her, _I feel like I just discovered you for the first time, well technically I did but you know what I mean_ she looked up into his eyes, her own widening for the briefest of seconds and then she smiled, yeah she knew, she nodded slightly, looking down as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She felt a little strange…Connor had never spoken to her so softly…or well not until tonight at least, not even when telling her the most personal of things, he'd always kept up a front, laughing and joking it off, she looked down before looking back in his eyes, trailing her fingers lightly over his stomach, she understood perfectly, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time too, her heart melting as he continued.

_It makes sense you know, I don't know how to explain it, but it's always been you. Since the first day we met, in psych class I knew, but I was afraid. The closer we got I felt that we already landed in the friendship zone and would stay there forever. We're so much the same, yet so different in many ways. We both have fake memories that seem so real. In a way they are real…All your friends you tried to set me up with, and here I thought you just had bad taste…Was it because all this time you just didn't want to…_

Tears welling in her eyes once more, pouting as she thought of how close to being just that. How close they had come to being just friends. How close they had come to loosing this…it just hurt so much, and mixed in with the teasing tone in his voice him saying that it was always her, her emotions got the better of her. Keeping her eyes down cast not wanting him to see her cry, she tried to speak, but she just couldn't find her voice, there was just so much she wanted to say. Needed to.

But as he said her name she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care. 

_This is right…right? Us is right. I feel its right, I know it deep inside, but do you?_

"Of course it is you big freak…" she said half laughing, shoving him half-heartedly, but unable to stop the tears, her voice so full of emotion, "I've…this…my whole life…which contrary to yours isn't really that long…this is the only thing that feels right. You're the only thing that feels right…and I don't want to loose you Connor…I love you," her voice wavered and then she just cried, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, wanting to take comfort in him, and at the same time hating herself for reacting this way, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she meant every word.

**21 comment from Connor:**

_"Of course it is you big freak..I've…this…my whole life…which contrary to yours isn't really that long…this is the only thing that feels right. You're the only thing that feels right…and I don't want to lose you Connor…I love you, "_

Conner reached over and pulled her trembling body closer to his, he never wanted to lose her either. "You're not going to lose me Dawn, you're my anchor, you always have been, plus if I lost you then who would I have to tease?" He allowed a grin to lighten the moment.

Her choice of words -_freak_- described them both, but at the same time it also said _just because we got happy doesn't mean our personalities were going to change_. It was one of the things he loved about her, her wit, spunk, how she could shove half of a cheeseburger in her mouth at once while sucking on a monster milkshake.

Just thinking about it made him start to stair at the ceiling but he did not need to worry about those types of consequences anymore. As the sweat began to cool from his body he pulled his blue comforter down and lay it over them.

"Well you know, I technically spent 18 years in a hell dimension, it wasn't pretty. I try to suppress." Conner reached over and kissed her forehead.

"So is this it? We both concur that it feels right….right? So are we like boyfriend girlfriend now? That sounds so high school I know but are we. " Rolling his eyes he laughed.

"That would be a yes right? Maybe we should announce it the school newspaper?" He joked.

"Seriously though, I'm starved so let's get dressed, go eat, my treat, and then maybe go back to your apartment?" 

Conner searched her eyes for an answer before standing up. The blanket fell from his body, landing at a heap near Dawns feet. He took a moment to drink in everything about her in the darkened night before walking over to his closet to pull out a couple of towels. 

"Or we could take a shower first. " With a grin he turned and walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and stepped inside, waiting for Dawn to join him.

Once she did, he turned her around until her back was facing the streaming water. Reaching down he grabbed the soap, plain ivory, and began to lather up. Running his soapy hands up and down Dawns back until both bodies were slippery with soap, water and clinging bodies he leaned closer, feeling the water pour over his head and spoke once more, his voice low and dark like chocolate, while his hands roamed "You're all wet."

He thought the shower might last a little longer than intended.

**22 comment from Dawn:**

As Connor had put his arms around her a deep sense of relief washed over her, for the last time amazed by how calm, how safe he made her feel, holding on to him more tightly, not really wanting to move, looking up into his eyes as he pulled her back gently, _You're not going to lose me Dawn, you're my anchor, you always have been, plus if I lost you then who would I have to tease?_ at that she glared at him, but it was cheapened by the matching grin that found it's way on her face too, _Damn you_ was the thought crossing her mind, but she couldn't even think that with conviction.

One thing was for sure their teasing days were far from over. Now most girls would meet this realisation with an unsatisfied defeat, and they'd whine and nag their boyfriends about growing up, but the way Dawn saw it was if they became one of those lovey-dovey-wind-beneath-my-wings couples, then things wouldn't last for very long. She'd seen Connor date that type of girl, and it had never ended well…though of course neither had his relationships with the ones who flung themselves all over him, not that her friends were the best specimens for dating…in fact the only reason she'd set him up with them, was because they had begged her to.

Moving closer to him as he pulled the comforter down on top of them, resting her head against his shoulder, _Well you know, I technically spent 18 years in a hell dimension, it wasn't pretty. I try to suppress_ she knew he'd play the hell dimension card, and quite rightfully so she supposed…the closest she'd been to hell was eye spy with my little eye, six degrees of Kevin Bacon, and 20 questions on both the bus ride out of Sunnydale, and on the aeroplane out of the states with Andrew…and suddenly she felt what she had gone through was way worse, "Go 24 hours straight of car games with Andrew and then get back to me on the hell dimensions thing."

She smirked, but it softened to a smile as Connor kissed her forehead. _So is this it? We both concur that it feels right…right? So are we like boyfriend girlfriend now? That sounds so high school I know but are we?_ Dawn gave him a sidewards glance, with a 'You really just said that didn't you' type of look, arching her brow, _That would be a yes right? Maybe we should announce it the school newspaper?_ though she knew he was kidding that didn't really sound like that much of a bad idea, after all the vultures would not be easy to tell…but who was she kidding, she really didn't care about them. 

_Seriously though, I'm starved so let's get dressed, go eat, my treat, and then maybe go back to your apartment?_

Looking deeply into his eyes she just smirked, Connor was doing a lot of talking…in fact most of it…but that wasn't any different from any other day. But even still, he seemed nervous somehow. Or maybe it was just a post-sex buzz. But whatever it was, it was adorable, she propped herself up, her eyes meeting Connor's once more, blushing slightly as his eyes trailed down her body…a part of her still not used to him looking at her…all of her, in that way. She sat up as he moved across his room, averting her eyes as she found herself staring at his butt _Or we could take a shower first._

"Count me in," she remained on the floor as Connor walked to the bathroom, getting up while he turned the shower on, holding her hands above her head, she took a much needed stretch after the attack of the floor, flat hardened surfaces were not good for the back, with a yawn she went to the bathroom, a smile creeping back onto her face as she watched the water run down Connor's body, stepping into the shower, she automatically put her arms round Connor, her spine tingling as she let Connor's soapy hands roam over her body, _You're all wet_ her body quivered, the hot water soothing her muscles, she looked into Connor's eyes desirously.

"So are you," she said it seductively, before running her hand through his wet hair, laughing as it held in it's new position, kissing him with an almost roughness before he could retaliate, a small scream escaping her lips as he pushed her up against the cool tile of the shower wall, her whole body quivering, her back arching away from it, "You are so paying for that," but the threat came out empty, Dawn giggling once again as Connor's lips found her neck, making her practically purr, "Connor…"

**23 comment from Connor:**

Thoughts of food or anything else immediately left his mind when Dawns silky voice made him feel as if he could once more _rise_ to the occasion. The warm trickling water cascaded over their bodies and as his soapy hands washed away the sweat, he pulled her close, once more pressing his warm wet lips to hers.

He was not the tallest man, nor did he appear strong. His compact muscles and wiry frame was always hidden under baggy pants, loose T-shirts or button down shirts. All in all he dressed like a typical guy, however while he looked small and weak nobody except Dawn realized how far from the truth that was.

This was the moment when he loved having super vampirical strength without the vulnerabilities of being a vampire. Conner already knew he was hungry, in more ways then one. Effortlessly he hooked his hands just under dawn and lifted her so he could hold her pressed against the cold wet tile of the shower. 

Once she responded to his advances, wrapping her legs around him, he gave in and filled her once more. Holding her in place, he did not mean to be rough, he did not want to but at the same time, she seemed to like it. It made him relax, maybe he was being paranoid, a slave to his fears, and he pulled back, looked into her eyes, crushed his lips to hers and forgot everything.

Each thrust sent him over the edge, it pushed him just that much more and once more, when everything ended, when he filled her, he slowly released her and let her stand in the shower once more. Letting her back down he continued to kiss her over and over, his lips moist and wet along her jaw line, throat, shoulders, and back to her mouth. 

"I'm still hungry, but not sure what for. " he whispered. Pulling away he turned off the water, stepped out, his body dripping with water, picked up a towel and handed it to Dawn. 

Conner wanted to watch her but instead turned around to let her have that moment of privacy while he went into the room to change. It was something he never questioned, something he just knew. 

A few moments later he sat on his bed tieing his shoe while she came out of the bathroom. Smiling he grabbed his keys, and her hand, which he held tightly and asked, "Are you ready?" 

He looked questioningly into her eyes, because his words had more than just one meaning. There needed to be ready for many things, the new life set before them, questions from her sister and his father, but most of all….the guys in his dorm.

Stepping out into the hallway, he anticipated the sounds of hoots and hollers. "Come on just ignore them."

With a suppressed grin, he held Dawns hand tightly and walked towards the elevator. Just as he stepped through the doors he heard one of the line backers, his name was Pete, yell something which made his blood run cold.

_"Come on Conner, share her with the rest of us."_

Just as the doors closed, he turned his head around and there was no mistaking the anger that came radiating from his eyes.

"I could take him, " Conner mumbled and waited for them to reach the first floor.

**24 comment from Dawn:**

Dawn's eyes snapped shut, the combination of the warm water and the touch of Connor's body…the teasing sensation of his fingertips moving over her flesh, she was almost lulled into sleep, but the feel of his lips on hers kept her anchored firmly in consciousness, forcing her eyes open she allowed herself to gaze at his body, starting from his legs and working up, and maybe he wasn't all bulky and over hanging brow…but he was well toned…perfect even. Even that cocky grin that resided on his lips.

She didn't know how he could do it, but every time he gave her one of those penetrating looks, her nerves took over, a vulnerability washing over her…but it didn't make sense. She was hot and she knew it, and to that she smirked. She wasn't being conceited. She knew it was true. She had all the right curves, and a perfect pout, or that's what the photographers had said, but she knew the way guys looked at her. But maybe it was the fact that Connor saw past that…that he saw who she was, maybe it was that he knew her, understood her that made her feel so vulnerable.

Gasping as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back arching once more as the cold of the wall sent an almost electric impulse to her nerves, her muscles tensing as he slid inside of her, her eyelids fluttering, this time his movements were more urgent…primal almost, but still he held back…but Dawn wasn't exactly thinking about his strength…though of course he would never have to be too rough in pleasing her, after all she wasn't a super being, but everything felt right.

But knowing that Connor worried about hurting her she smiled as he pulled her back gently, looking deeply within his eyes reassuringly, wrapping her arms around his neck, matching the hunger of his kiss, moaning into his mouth, every thrust enveloping her, her already sensitised flesh trembling, pulling herself closer to him, her breath catching as they reached that moment of ecstasy once more, thankful that Connor kept a hold of her, knowing she couldn't have stayed standing on her own, his kisses making her skin tingle all over again, the feeling of every touch every graze heightened.

_I'm still hungry, but not sure what for_

Dawn leant back against the wall for support, watching Connor as he got out of the shower, her heart rate dropping back down to normal, stepping out herself she took the towel that Connor held out for her, wrapping it around herself, tilting her head backwards, before following Connor into the bedroom, grabbing her stuff and then going back into the bathroom. Standing over the sink, she wiped the steam from its surface with her hand, tilting her head to the side as she stared back at herself…it was weird but she felt so different somehow.

Which was ridiculous of course…she was Connor's girlfriend…she blushed just thinking it. She was glad that Connor had gone into his bedroom, she needed time to think, or well to process everything that had just happened, and she knew that if he'd remained there either would have been more questions…or the other thing. Sex. And that so would have meant never leaving the dorm room. Her eyes widening suddenly…they had only officially become a couple and they'd had sex already. Twice even.

Her mind flicking back to what Connor had said. What was it? Food. She was starving…well not in the literal sense, but the phrase I could eat a horse would be redundant at this point. Getting dressed quickly, she walked back out into the bedroom, her eyes instantly going to Connor as soon as she'd opened the door. He looked so cute tying his shoe laces…oh god…well at least she couldn't doubt that this was love, cause she was pretty sure the 'everything you do is cute' stage wasn't supposed to come until much later.

_Are you ready?_

She thought on it for a moment and then gave her best 'as I'll ever be' smile, with a slight nod, knowing exactly what he meant. _Come on just ignore them_ that she didn't have a problem with, and even though it mortified her to a point beyond belief, she had no problem with just walking on by. It wasn't her she was worried about…

_Come on Conner, share her with the rest of us_

As they stepped into the elevator Dawn froze. Those words reverberating down the hall, she turned as Connor did, seeing that look in his eyes _I could take him_ Dawn placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently, turning him to face her, "Connor…don't," she moved her hand up to his cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly, not wanting him to do something he'd regret…not that the thought ever entered her head that Connor couldn't take him. That wasn't even a question. She knew he could. But she knew that at least part of Connor didn't want to go there.

As they reached the ground floor, the doors dinged open, the two pulling apart, Dawn taking his hand once more as they walked back out into the cool Los Angeles night. Both turning right sub-consciously, neither really knowing where they were headed, Dawn pausing they were heading into the main part of campus, she looked over to Connor, knowing where she didn't want to go…she couldn't stomach seeing Buffy right then, plus what was the point of snapping her out of her catatonic state to just send her right back into it?

And for the first time, she didn't really feel like seeing Angel…but maybe that was just her stomach talking, "So we actually going somewhere, or are we aimlessly walking 'til we die of starvation?" maybe they could go to the Reilly's…Dawn had never actually met the family, glimpsed maybe…but she knew it was an ungodly hour to just barge into the home of normal people unannounced…she sighed realising they were gonna have to have the talk three times, "What kind of food are you up for?"

**25 comment from Connor:**

As the elevator doors shut, he heard the last dying laugh come from Pete. How many times had he heard that laugh before? He knew his friend was just kidding around, he did it too all they guys who left with their _girlfriends_ but this time it felt different.

It brought a rage down from deep inside. A rage he felt when he lived in Quor-toth, or at least the memory. Sometimes he was not sure what was real and what was not. However, these feelings, overwhelming feelings felt all to real. 

All too familiar.

Maybe later on he would have a few words with his friend. Behind closed doors. Taking Pete down would be easy, no effort what so ever, but then the rumors would start and Wolfram and Hart would send more of their flunkies as they did earlier this evening.

A few students walked through the deserted quad; after all, it was after midnight. "Hey lets go down to the peacock bar and Grill for something to eat. Okay? " He said as they continued to walk. Once he realized her was still tense and holding her hand tightly he forced himself to relax.

To cling and hold to the fake memories of Conner Reilly because that was who he was.

Conner Reilly.

Not the Destroyer.

"I'm thinking hamburgers, French fries, frosty shakes, no beer, corona with lime, ranch, suddenly I'm starving. " Conner leaned over and kissed Dawn, his mouth lingering longer than it should have while they walked down the street.

One of these days, he was going to have to rent a car and take the drive back to Palo Alto to see his folks, perhaps bring Dawn too. Long drives were not fun and he estimated it being well over seven hours. He never missed the prestigious school of Stanford.

With her hand still in his he pushed open the door to the bar, scanned the crowds and made his way towards an open table in the corner. The bar appeared to be filled with friends of both him and Dawn; each one gave them curious glances as they watched them weave their way towards the table.

Pulling out a chair for her before sitting in his own, he waited for the server to come with a menu. Reaching across the table, he realized he already knew what he wanted. Once she came and they placed their orders he tilted his head and let a grin creep across his face. 

Resuming Conner Reilly once more.

"So lets see, I see Darrin from psyche not paying attention to his darts, and over in the left corner I see Sarah and her entourage, fuming and probably trying to burn you with her eyeballs. " Conner chuckled since Sarah was one of Dawns friends and just thinking about the blind date made him want to cringe.

"So how much do you want to bet they will make their way over in the next eight minutes to be exact?" 

He lifted up her hand, bringing her knuckle to his mouth; playfully he ran his lips across it, gently stroking her hand with his soft mouth before kissing it.

"We're not betting money anymore, " he said playfully, somewhat daringly. "So are you up for the challenge? I know I am or I will be."

**26 comment from Dawn:**

As the elevator doors had shut Connor's grip on her hand had become increasingly tight, and she looked to her boyfriend, _her boyfriend_, with a sadness in her eyes, not even contemplating how much she wanted to just smash something over Pete's head, her attention was entirely on Connor, he held so much rage, and she knew that if he let it, it would consume him, squeezing his hand back as much as she could, she rested her head against his shoulder, tracing the finger s of her free hand lightly over the back of his, trying to calm him.

With everything she was she wanted to help him. Help him let go of the rage, but she supposed it would always be with him, haunting him, but wasn't he too young to carry such a burden? She wasn't too sure, but she would help him. And she supposed in some way, or well in the way that was only befitting of them, it was kind of sweet, or well it certainly showed how much he cared for her, though she knew there were plenty of girls who loved their boyfriends to go all Hulk and tear up some guy just for looking at his girl in the wrong way.

They got off on it…and while Dawn had to admit she probably would have been upset if Connor hadn't reacted the way he did, but she was relieved that he restrained himself. She didn't want him getting into trouble, and not only of the Wolfram and Hart variety, and not on her account. _Hey lets go down to the peacock bar and Grill for something to eat. Okay?_ Dawn turned and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand lightly as he loosened his grip on hers, kissing him lightly on the cheek they continued on, Connor sounding like himself again.

_I'm thinking hamburgers, French fries, frosty shakes, no beer, corona with lime, ranch, suddenly I'm starving._

She almost laughed at his enthusiasm for food, her breath catching at the back of her throat as he caught her off guard with that kiss, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, her eyes snapping shut, she didn't want this night to ever end, everything was just so right. Suddenly wondering how this would go down with Buffy…would she snap out of her daze long enough to care? Actually it might be the one thing that would wake her right the hell up…but she couldn't think of her sister right now…she didn't want to ruin the mood.

When they entered the bar it was as if all eyes were on them, and that wasn't so far from being true, it was as if all their friends had known they would show, the guys wearing sloppy grins, the girls squirming were they stood, as Connor and Dawn made their way to a table, and she couldn't help but grin as Connor pulled out her chair for her, finding it amusing at how gentlemanly he could be.

_So lets see, I see Darrin from psyche not paying attention to his darts, and over in the left corner I see Sarah and her entourage, fuming and probably trying to burn you with her eyeballs_

He wasn't wrong, Sarah looked absolutely livid, Dawn unable to bring herself to look directly at her, "So do you think if we placed a mirror before her she'd turn to stone?" she smirked, and then laughed a little, liking her Medusa analogy, and well all Sarah was really missing was the snakes for hair, or well at least in Dawn's opinion, she felt bad for setting Connor up with her, but all of her friends had wanted a piece of him, and well she'd known Connor wouldn't like a single one them in any case.

_So how much do you want to bet they will make their way over in the next eight minutes to be exact?_

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating the question, giggling slightly as he trailed his lips along her hand, the kiss sending shivers up her spine, _We're not betting money anymore…So are you up for the challenge? I know I am or I will be_ with a quick glance to their friends, she smirked, slipping her hand out of his, looking down at the table before back up to his eyes, and with a nod said, "Ok."

"The terms, I win, you have to get up on the table and sing Mandy. You lose you go over there and tell Sarah what you really thought of your date," she smirked as Connor just gave her a look, she'd known he wouldn't fall for that, but it had been worth a shot, "Fine, fine, ok, I win, you go tell Sarah what you thought of your date, if you win…well that's up to you, seven minutes to go,"

Dawn sat back and took a sip of her water, another two minutes going by before their food arrived, four minutes down, and four more to go, Dawn and Connor just eating, neither speaking, both of them waiting for the pack to make a move, Sarah getting more pissed by the minute, though she didn't move a muscle, Dawn smiled… "Hmm what do you think Connor? Too many people for her to make a scene? Or not enough?" Dawn knew why, Sarah was waiting for Dawn to go to the ladies room, she'd attack there, where Connor couldn't see…she knew how Sarah worked.

Hell it was how all females worked, but Dawn knew better. The eight minutes were up, and she finally looked directly over at Sarah, giving her a smile before looking back over to Connor, "Showtime."


End file.
